The Great Fall
by wolfairer
Summary: Ryo is a teenager trying to get through school and pass all of his exams, but one day finds him in a life and death situation. Melvin is an energetic teenager that doesn't care about anyone, but himself, however that is soon going to change for him. This is a birthday present for Nofferman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Wolfairer here. This a deathshipping story for my friend, Nofferman's birthday. Sorry that it is up late and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I also hope thst anyone else will let me know what you think of this and tell me ways to improve it. **

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh, otherwise I would have to be writing my fanfics**

A loud beeping noise resonated throughout the apartment. A pale hand appeared from underneath a dark green duvet to hit the off button on the sliver alarm clock.

Slowly the duvet moved off the body underneath it to reveal a pale skinned teenager with snow-white hair wearing a loose black shirt and light blue boxers. The teen, even though half asleep, made his way into the small kitchen and started to make some pancakes for himself. He made six pancakes with lemon juice to feed his hungry self. Once the teen had finished, he went back into his bedroom and got dressed in his school uniform. Though he getting ready to start the day, he wasn't looking forward to it. The teen knew that he only had one last day on the lovely green earth he had been foolish enough not to appreciate more.

When he finished preparing himself, the teen grabbed his bag at the front door and left the apartment and reluctantly made his way to school.

Walking to Domino High took around 45 minutes, but that was only because he took very small steps to reach his fairly average school. He stepped through the gates and ended up being spotted by the one person that he didn't want to notice him, and the person started to make his way towards him.

Before the other teen reached him, Ryo, the name of the frighten teen, started to run into the three-story school. While running he thought back to how he even got into this mess.

_Midday at Domino High and students were pushing and shoving just to get in the the queue to get their lunch. _

_Ryo was completely stuck in the middle and was unable to get out or get his food. Eventually the queue ended up pushing Ryo forward so he was able to get his lunch, and the Brit decided to get a plate of stew and a slice of chocolate sponge cake alongside some pink custard._

_Ryo started to make his was to a table with his lunch when one of his classmates, Seto Kaiba, stuck his leg out and sent the pale teen to go flying through the air. The food left and scattered out of the blue tray, and Ryo ended up falling onto another student. _

_Ryo quickly pulled himself together and ran to the other white haired student to apologize, however Ryo came to a sudden stop when he realized that the student was none other than Bakura. _

_Bakura was known in most of the schools in Domino for being a trouble maker and a thief that all the schools could do without. Somehow Bakura hadn't been kicked out of Domino High, yet, but Ryo still feared the reputed delinquent._

_Bakura looked a lot like the pale Brit, but his white hair looked like it couldn't be tamed and his eyes were knife sharp. The angry teen stood up and quickly turned around, and somehow the whole cafeteria went quiet, when Bakura shouted. "Ok, so who is the fucked up wanker that thinks it's alright to wear have someone wear their lunch?"_

_The people that were close to Ryo moved away from him, or just pointed at the terrified teen. _

_Bakura strutted over to him with the pink custard dripping from his hair. Ryo tried to move, but his feet were clamped to the fall. The food wearing teen quickly reached Ryo and picked him up by the collar, raising his free hand into a fist. Ryo whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for the impacted to come. The bell went off, which indicated that next class was about to begin. Bakura "tsked" and dropped the fragile boy onto the floor and stated: "When I see you, you're going to be sorry."_

Ryo knew something horrible would come, but he didn't think it would be so soon. The Brit realized that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was running, but when he did Ryo realized that he was climbing the steps to the roof of the school.

Ryo finally reached the sliver, metal door that led to the roof. The brown eyed teen heard footsteps following up the stairs and they were getting closer and closer. The frightened teenager looked for a place to hide himself, but the roof had nothing on it the would be good protection.

"Are you ready to be taught a lesson?" a sarcastic voice came from behind him.

The terrified teen slightly turned his to see the other from yesterday, though he had less food in his hair. Behind Bakura were two other people: one of them was the same student that tripped Ryo yesterday, the second had his black hair tied up in a pony tail and a headband holding the parts that had fallen out away from his face slightly so that everyone could see his glistening green eyes.

Ryo saw the white-haired teen take a step forward and with that the shaking teen took an equivalent step back. The pattern continued until Ryo was at the edge of the roof. The teen took a quick glimpse off the edge to see that he had a very long way to fall. Ryo wondered why the hell he even ran up to the roof of all places where he should have consciously remembered had no safe escape.

Finally the apparently soulless teen reached Ryo and quickly whispered into his ear, "I hope those angel eyes come with some wings, Ryo."

"Bakura, please. . . ." but that was all the unfortunate teen managed to get out before Ryo was shoved. The shove was the last reason the shaking male lost his footing and fell off the edge.

Ryo could feel the warm tears starting to leave his eyes upwards as he free-fell. Ryo waited for the pain to come, knowing that would be the last sensation before his life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Wolfairer here. This has been on my to do list for a while, but I have only just had chance to finish it. I am sorry for everyone that has been waiting for the last chapter and I hpe you enjoy it.**

BANG! BANG! The door was being pounded by an angry, very tanned, teenager, with him yelling at the same time. "Melvin, get your fat ass out of bed already! I am not going to be late again because of you."

Suddenly the door swung open and a teenager that looked almost exactly like the other stood with a very irritated look. The one that opened the door had blonde hair that was sticking up everywhere that was possible, and he was also a few inches taller than the other regardless of the inches of his wild mane. The taller blonde snapped back at the other saying. "Little bro, I don't give a crap what you say to me. I will take as long as I want, and you will not stop me, so do me a favor and piss the fuck off."

The angry teen slammed the door in his brother face, and all the other did was sigh and walk down the stairs shouting over his shoulder: "Fine! Just remember, Melvin, I carry your money for lunch, so maybe I will forget to give you yours."

There was a loud bang noise and shuffling, and somehow in his hurry, he ended up reaching the bottom of the stairs, before the other blonde. With a confused look on his face, the mature brother asked the one on the ground floor: "How the hell did you do that? That is fucking insane, Melvin."

Melvin just grinned at his younger sibling and said to him. "I can't just explain insanity, Marik, now can't I?"

Marik just shook his head and walked down to the bottom of the stairs. Marik waited for Melvin so that they could walk to the front door, grab their bags, and leave.

The pair walked in silence, until they reached the end of their block and turned right. The noise was Melvin's stomach growling very loud.

"For fucks sake Melvin, does your stomach control your whole body; it seems to be the only organ that works in you."

"That isn't my fault really Marik, I'm just hungry is all." The taller Egyptian replied.

"Well, you wouldn't be hungry if you weren't always up late. Come on, Melvin, I thought you wanted to do something with your life, not be a slob for the rest of your life."

"Well that is doing something with my life, and the last time I checked you weren't my parent, Marik, so fuck off and leave it."

This quickly ended the conversation between the pair, so Melvin decided before his younger brother would start bickering with him again to pull out his black iPod and put headphones into his ears. The taller teen decided to put his music library of shuffle; the first song to play was Falling Inside The Black by Skillet.

After several minutes of walking the brothers reached the school they attended and walked onto the campus grounds. Melvin kept walking, trying his best to get away from Marik; however, he didn't realize that the other was following him. The crazy-haired teen was heading to the place he went to when he wanted to be alone, but the other tanned teenager was still hot on his trail and finally when Melvin reach a certain point, he turned to see the other was still following. With a groan the Egyptian pulled out his headphones and leaned on the cold brick wall, staring at his brother.

"For fuck sake, Marik. What the fuck do you want with me?" Marik stopped walking and looked at the older brother and shrugged. "Well, I thought you would want your money for lunch."

With that the other tanned teenager quickly turned himself around slightly and faced his brother more. Marik just sighed and grabbed the bridged of his nose. "For frigs' sake, Melvin, will you stop being a child and just come here already!"

Melvin pushed himself off the wall and started to drag himself to the other. Suddenly a scream resonated throughout the sky above, and that caused the pair to look up and see a figure falling from the sky. Before Marik could do anything, his brother had his hands out and moved slightly to the left and caught the falling person.

Marik sighed in relief and realized that his brother was only staring at the fallen teen with curious eyes. The teen in Melvin's arms shook and had his eyes tightly shut. Marik went to say something to the scared teen, but suddenly the teen's eyes shot open and looked directly at Melvin. Melvin was slightly taken aback, and was about to put the other down when the strange male suddenly smacked his lips to his. Melvin guessed that the boy was thankful for being caught, and was causing him to not think properly. Melvin ignored the weirdness of the situation, and went with the flow. Melvin entwined his dark fingers through the pure white hair, and opened his mouth to let his tongue gently stroke the rosy pink lips of the other. Quickly the pale teen came to his senses and pulled away in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," the odd boy apologized sincerely.

Melvin smirked at the other in his hands, causing Marik to worry slightly for the white-haired boy. "No problem. I guess you were just happy to see me, Angel," Melvin replied.

The fallen teen's cheeks slowly started to blush a bright red. "Well, thank you for catching me."

Again the tanned teen just stared at the other with his beautiful purple eyes, then suddenly his head snapped up to his brother. "Well, turns out I don't need that fucking lunch money. I have enough to eat here. Isn't that right, Angel Cake?" Melvin boasted with a smirk. Melvin turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction to where his brother was standing.

Marik almost called out to him, but quickly changed his mind and quietly said to himself, "I sure hope that dude knows what he is getting himself into." Marik slowly started to make his way to the school door, trying not to think about what Melvin had planned for the pale young teen.

**So that was it. Please let me know what you think, and anyone out there that reads "Just Leave Us Alone." then get excited because the next chapter should be up very soon. Please R and R this story, because I love to know what people think of my work**


End file.
